blazingdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Quest for the Holy Quail
The Quest for the Holy Quail is the first episode of Blazing Dragons. It was followed by ''A Gift for Griddle''. Plot "There once was a Queen named Griddle, Heavily thighed and McMuddled, She was taken for ransom, By a suitor unhandsome, And... um... Not much rhymes with Griddle, oh well, Let's see what's going on in Camelhot, shall we?" The Wandering Minstrel King Allfire calls for all of the Knights of the Square Table to assemble. Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, Sir Burnevere, and Sir Blaze heed the call. Sir Loungelot, on the otherhand, stays in bed and calls for his squire Flicker to serve him breakfast. Flicker attempts to show off Princess Flame his latest invention, a foodcess processor. Though things do not go smoothly, it nevertheless makes Loungelot's breakfast. Allfire announces to the knights heeding his call that they are to embark on a quest for the Holy Quail. Queen Griddle is not happy that Allfire and his knights are taking off on another quest, though Allfire reminds her that it merely the same quest they go on every year. When they depart, Griddle sorrowfully wishes to merely be showered with a cartload of affection. This is overheard by a human spy, disguised as a dragon, who immediately reports back to Count Geoffrey. Count Geoffrey has his knights kidnap the village monk with the intention of making him drink a potion to do his bidding. However, the monk seems willful to do whatever the Count asks, so Geoffrey has him locked up and forces him to write a romantic poem that would woo Griddle. With Griddle entranced, it would make her easy to kidnap and hold for ransom with the asking price being nothing less than Castle Camelhot. Meanwhile, Loungelot notes to Flicker, who is oiling the knight's socks and filing his toe nails, of a new plan to kiss up to Griddle. This involves Flicker getting a tub-full of frankincense and myrrh that was recovered from the Crusades. With Allfire and the other knights off on the annual quest for the Holy Quail, Loungelot sees this as a great opportunity to do a lot more than just win the Queen's favor. Back with Count Geoffrey, the monk has finished writting the love poem, although he has suddenly grown older as a result. With his knights afraid of reading, Geoffrey goes over the poem himself. Though he only speaks aloud the grammatical mistakes, the other knights tearfully state that it is the most beautiful poem they have ever heard, which appears to be enough to please Count Geoffrey. King Allfire and the accompanying Knights of the Square Table search through a nearby human village in search of the Holy Quail. After Sir Hotbreath questions the creatures existance, Sir Blaze gleefully announces his capture of the holy pail. After Allfire scolds him for misunderstanding him, as well as capturing something that isn't even holy, they spot the Holy Quail and chase after it. Count Geoffrey's knights arrive at Camelhot to deliver the love poem, which is taken by Cinder and Clinker. At the same time, Loungelot and Flicker visit the Queen with Flicker carrying a large barrel of frnkincense and myrrh. Just as she is excited by Loungelot's presence, Cinder and Clinker deliver the poem, with Geoffrey's grammatical corrections apparently being the actual poem plus a P.S. at the end for Griddle to meet the secret admirer outside the outside. Enamored at the fact that she has a secret admirer, Griddle brushes Loungelot aside and rushes off. Once she is outside, Griddle falls into a trap and is captured by Geoffrey's knights, though she believes the admirer is merely being frisky to her delight as she is blindfolded. Flicker happens to witness the events and informs Princess Flame. They both immediately conclude that Count Geoffrey is behind the kidnapping. The knights deliver Griddle to Count Geoffrey. With her blindfold removed, Griddle is shocked at the turn of events, but is seemingly turned on that she has been kidnapped for ransom. However, she is displeased that Geoffrey wants Camelhot in exchange for her. Believing that she is worth more than a big lump of real estate, Griddle demands that Geoffrey up the ransom demand. Geoffrey finds himself having to get his knights to grab the village monk again. Meanwhile, Allfire and the Knights of the Square Table are having a difficult time capturing the Holy Quail. After a plan by Sir Burnevere fails, Blaze once more announces having captured the Holy Cail. After Burnevere explains that it is kind of a cabbage, Allfire is once again frustrated before the Holy Quail passes by and they resume their chase. Back at Camelhot, Flicker informs Loungelot of Queen Griddle's capture. Loungelot tries to assemble the other knights, but Flicker reminds him that they're out while Loungelot remains. Loungelot does not wish to go, trying to counter Flicker's reminder of the knight's code to aways rescue a damsel in distress by noting another code of always weighing the odds. However, Princess Flame's presence forces Loungelot to take action. As Allfire and the Knights of the Square Table continue their quest for the Holy Quail, Count Geoffrey's knights deliver a ransom note him in the quise of a squirrel. However, before Allfire can read the note, the Holy Quail passes by. Allfire sets the note aside and proclaims that duty calls, once more resuming their chase. Griddle is infuriated that Allfire did not even read the ransom note and refuses to leave Count Geoffrey's castle until she is rescued even though Geoffrey is willingly letting her go. Seeing very little options, Geoffrey calls forth Merle The Wizard to conjure a wicked demise for Griddle. Flicker, Flame, and Loungelot arrive at Count Geoffrey's castle to hear Griddle seemingly being tortured. However, it appears that Merle is merely plucking at her chin hair, the sound of which driving Griddle crazy. Griddles goads the wizard into doing her worst, which Merle oblidges by transporting everyone out of the castle. Flicker, Flame, and Loungelot arrive too late and are informed by a prisoner that Griddle has been taken to Merle's Cavern of Dispair and Occult Museum where she will be fed to Yogmort The Many Fanged. The Holy Quail runs into the Cavern of Despair's back door, and Allfire and his knights run in after it while Flicker, Flame, and Loungelot take the front door (with a ticket wicket as what Loungelot sees as an insurmountable obstacle" but is not insurmountable at all, as Flicker and Flame put a coin in to get through). As Griddle is about to be fed to Yogmort, she yells at him for interrupting her soliloquy, and he runs away crying. Merle teleports away with Geoffrey and his Evil Knights the instant before Allfire and his knights arrive, and Griddle thinks they are here to rescue her. Flicker catches the Holy Quail, and Loungelot takes the credit for it. Back at Camelhot, Allfire and the dragon knights roast the Holy Quail and eat it. Jimmy Neutron Promotional Interruption on Nickelodeon (2001) Jimmy Neutron and Goddard parked the Strato XL (rocket) and they get off, Goddard using the fast-forward rewind device. then Jimmy press the button rewinds the episode slowing down. (a part where Flicker says is a Foodcess Processor Flame, Just the thing is making Loungelot's breakfast) and fast forwards the episode (including a part where Jimmy laughs to King Allfire saying "Duck!" in three times), then Jimmy fast forwards and play the episode, Jimmy and Goddard hops back on Jimmy's Rocket and flies off. Trivia This is the First Appearance of the Holy Quail of the Cartoon show Blazing Dragons.Category:Episodes